


Nightmares

by WineAndMusic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Alcoholism, Bard - Freeform, Character Death, D&D, Dragonborn - Freeform, Drow, F/M, Fighter, Half Elf, Halfling, Kind Of Graphic, Nightmares, PTSD, Paladin, Ranger - Freeform, Rouge - Freeform, Sorcerers, Tieflings, back story, barbarian, wood elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WineAndMusic/pseuds/WineAndMusic
Summary: Sometimes your brain decides to replay a moment in your life. It’s not always a good moment.





	Nightmares

Things had gone so very wrong. Tana couldn’t even focus on what was happening anymore. Varis and Ea were collapsed near each other, close enough for their blood to intermingle. Tana yelped as one Deep Gnome managed to slice through her armor, cutting deep into her stomach. In the back of her mind she thought about how that’s absolutely gonna be a scar. Tana managed to bring her rapier around and slice into his shoulder in retaliation, the gnome giving a shriek before falling to the floor. Nala ran up to her companion, and pressed a clawed hand gingerly against the wound in an act she’s done so many times before. 

“The light of Lathander blesses you.” She said, sounding very bad herself. Tana waiting to feel the holy power course through her like it normally did when Nala laid on hands. But nothing happened. Nala and Tana shared a fearful look. “Go. Run now!” She shouted, a split second before the tip of a sword appeared in her chest. Nala looked down in utter silence and disbelief as Tana screamed once more. When the Dragonborn fell, the deep gnome seemed pleased with himself. 

Blath let out a roaring scream as he attacked the gnome from behind. The gnome whipped around, readying his own sword. Tana staggered backwards as the two connected blades. She did the last thing she could do and pulled out her lyre and weave the last of her magic into her words to give Blath a boost. Blath was stabbed in the chest, right through his heart. But Blath with his last move, utterly decapitated the last gnome. When Blath fell on his face Tana could finally bring herself to move. 

“It’s gonna be okay. It’s gonna be okay.” She kept repeating, trying desperately to scrape up some magic in herself to heal his wounds, even a little, but she knew it was pointless, and so did he. 

“M-my love you need to get out of here. There may still be more.” He sputtered, blood beginning to trickle from his mouth as she pulled his head into her lap. 

“I can’t leave you.” She whispered. She knew full well that any potions that were had had been used. She saw it when Varis tried to save Ea only to die himself. “Let’s both go Blath, if we can get you out fast enough then we—” Tana only cut off as his hand cupped her face. Only then did she give way to her tears. 

“Can you sing for me, my little songbird?” Blath asked softly. Tana took a shallow breath, and began to sing his favorite slow song. She had to fight through the tears, surely not one of her best performances. But Blath still gave a contented sigh. “You need to live for us Tana. You need to survive this. To continue. I love you so very much.” Blath gave way to his own tears. 

“I love you.” Was all Tana could say before Blath went limp and she held him tightly, sobbing harder than she ever thought possible. 

 

~~~~~

 

Tana awoke with a gasp, tears pouring down her face as she lurched into a seated position. She collapsed against the pillows once more, practicing her breathing exercises till the tears stopped and her lungs didn’t burn. She wiped her face before heading to her door. She opened the door right as a flash of red moved passed, the wind blowing her hair back slightly. 

“Food! Food! Food!” Was chanted by Antal as he ran down towards the dining hall. Tana took a moment to just close her eyes and sigh before continuing her way there also. Once down there she noticed Antal was already berating the poor woman about his breakfast. She also took note of two new faces. A halfling and a half elf. The halfling attempting to take food from a pregnant woman and the half elf attempting to flirt with the guardsmen. 

Realizing she wanted literally no part on that yet, Tana sat herself at the bar ordering her breakfast and wine. With a micro sigh she stared at the red liquid, remembering the dreams of that night. With a clench of her jaw she downed the first glass quickly, waving for another as she began eating her breakfast. The bards ears twitched as she heard Sariel’s voice realizing that her morning was about to cut itself short. Tana looked over to see the halfling at the table. Yeah it was gonna be a morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I enjoy writing about my D&D character Tana, and I’m thankful you took the time to invest in her story as well. Hope you have a lovely rest of your day!


End file.
